1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of commercial play structures, and more particularly to a water slide play structure enabling competition between teams of play participants.
2. Description of the Related Art
Family-oriented theme parks and commercial recreational facilities are very popular. Water parks, in particular, have proliferated as adults and children alike seek the thrill and entertainment of water attractions as a healthy and enjoyable way to cool off in the hot summer months.
Water parks typically include a variety of water attractions. One of the most popular of such water attractions is the water slide. Commercial water slides typically include a riding surface having an entrance and an exit. The entrance is typically vertically higher than the exit and the riding surface slopes generally downwardly from the entrance to the exit.
One or more water outlets are usually provided adjacent the entrance and direct water onto the riding surface. The water provides a lubricant on the riding surface, reducing friction between the ride participant and the riding surface. Water also helps propel ride participants along the riding surface as the water flows downwardly with gravity. The volume of water on the riding surface can help to increase or decrease the speed of the participant riding along the riding surface. Additional water outlets may be interspersed at intervals along the length of the slide to provide additional lubricant and/or to accelerate the ride participant. Typically, ride participants exit the ride by splashing into a receiving pool.
A water slide support structure typically supports the riding surface and also includes a climbing structure or stairway which enables play participants to ascend to the entrance of the slide.
Typically, only one ride participant can slide down the slide at a time. Alternatively, groups can slide down together on a raft or the like. Water parks sometimes have a pair or more of water slides that have substantially similar paths from their entrances to their exits. Play participants have identified such similar slides as an opportunity to race each other, and will sometimes go to great lengths to begin their ride at exactly the same moment as a fellow play participant on an adjacent slide. While the racing play participants may enjoy this activity, the race remains largely an individual effort.
The present invention expands and improves upon these basic slide concepts by providing a water slide play structure wherein ride participants sliding on the water slide team up with participants on an adjacent support structure to achieve a common goal. The present invention also allows play participants on adjacent water slides to race each other to the bottom. Additionally, play participants that are not on the riding surface work as a team to help one group of racing ride participants travel through a competition zone of the water slide faster than an opposing group of ride participants.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention comprises an interactive competitive water slide play structure. The structure has first and second water slides, each water slide comprising a start point, a finish point, and a path defined therebetween. The water slides conduct a flow of water along at least a portion of the path and convey a ride vehicle having at least one play participant riding thereon from the start point to the finish point. The first and second slides have substantially similar paths so that a first play participant riding on the first water slide can race a second play participant riding on the second water slide. Each water slide has at least one competition area defined between the start point and the finish point. The competition areas are substantially identical. Each competition area comprises a plurality of water effects. At least one water effect comprises an aiding effect adapted to promote ride vehicle progress through the competition area, and at least one water effect comprises a effect adapted to impede ride vehicle progress through the competition area. Each water effect has a corresponding actuator. A first control area is adapted to support at least one play participant. The first control area has a first aiding actuator adapted to trigger the aiding effect in a competition area of the first water slide and a first hindering actuator adapted to trigger the hindering effect in a competition area of the second water slide. A second control area is also adapted to support at least one play participant. The second control area has a second aiding actuator adapted to trigger the aiding effect in a competition area of the second water slide and a second hindering actuator adapted to trigger the hindering effect in a competition area of the first water slide. This arrangement enables play participants in the control areas to assist play participants riding on ride vehicles in corresponding water slides to race play participants riding an opposing ride vehicle.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a water slide play structure is provided for entertaining play participants. The play structure includes a water slide comprising a start point, a finish point, and a path defined therebetween. The water slide conducts a flow of water along at least a portion of the path and conveys a play participant riding along the path from the start point to the finish point. An aiding or hindering play effect promotes or hinders progress of the play participant riding along the path. An aiding or hindering effect controller actuates the aiding or hindering play effect.
In accordance with yet another aspect, a water slide play structure includes a water slide. The water slide comprises a start point, a finish point, and a path defined therebetween. The water slide conducts a flow of water along at least a portion of the path and conveys a play participant riding along the path from the start point to the finish point. A recirculation pool is positioned along the path between the start point and the finish point. The recirculation pool comprises a water recirculation system adapted to move water from a downstream end of the pool to an upstream end of the pool so that a current flows from the upstream end of the pool to the downstream end of the pool.
In accordance with still another aspect, a water slide play structure includes a water slide. The water slide comprises a start point, a finish point, and a path defined therebetween. The water slide conducts a flow of water along at least a portion of the path and conveys a play participant riding along the path from the start point to the finish point. A geyser is positioned along the path between the start point and the finish point. The geyser directs a stream of water upwardly from the path.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain aspects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such aspects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other aspects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.